Harry Potter AIM
by magicalfeather411
Summary: Ron makes a chat room. Everyone's invited! Relationships form and cumble...Summery really sucks! R
1. Ron's Chat Room

**A/N:** YAY! I'm back with a new story! Well it's not a _real_ story, I decided to do something different and like make them have an AIM conversation. Kind of pointless.hehe. It might become a story in later chapters and stuff.

**Here's a list of who's who:**

**Gryffseeker4** – Harry

**ChudleyCannons4evr** – Ron

**SPEW919** – Hermione

**ChAsEme93** – Ginny

**OutOFtheOrdinary** – Luna

**HerbologyMaster91** – Neville

Oh it Harry's 6th year in this.

----------

Ron's AMAZING chat room!

ChudleyCannons4evr:Harry! whats up?

Gryffseeker4: nothing really…um why are we in a chat room alone?

ChudleyCannons4evr: were not im going to invite Hermione! hold on

SPEW919 has entered the room.

ChudleyCannons4evr: Hermione! heyyyy

Gryffseeker4: hey

SPEW919: hi guys whatsup?

ChudleyCannons4evr: nothing

Gryffseeker4: nothing really

CHaSeme93 has entered the room.

ChAsEme93: hi everyone!

ChudleyCannons4evr: oh no! who invited Ginny!

ChAsEme93: Harry invited me thank you very much!

ChudleyCannons4evr: harryyyyyyyyy why'd u do that!

Gryffseeker4: well she was on and I just invited her

ChudleyCannons4evr: oh great

SPEW919: hi Ginny. how's school been?

ChAsEme93: hey Hermione. nothing really exciting has happened. Oh look Luna is on.

OutOFtheOrdinary has entered the room.

OutOFtheOrdinary: hello everyone!

ChudleyCannons4evr: hey

Gryffseeker4: hey

SPEW919: hi Luna

CHaSeme93: hey whatsup?

OutOFtheOrdinary: oh nothing really just reading.

CHaSeme93: oh, that's cool

SPEW919: ohh what book?

OutOFtheOrdinary: it is some type of muggle book about a boy who lives in a magical land and he never grows up. Quite interesting really

SPEW919: oh Peter Pan! I loved that story when I was little.

Gryffseeker4: oh yeah, I have heard of that.

ChAsEme93: it sounds a bit...odd

OutOFtheOrdinary: it's actually very entertaining.

ChAsEme93: oh I believe you

HerbologyMaster91 has entered the room.

ChudleyCannons4evr: hi!!!

Gryffseeker4: hey Neville

SPEW919: hi

CHaSeme93: hey

OutOFtheOrdinary: Hello Neville!

HerbologyMaster91: Hi guys. what's up?

ChAsEme93: nothing much. You?

OutOFtheOrdinary: nothing really

ChudleyCannons4evr: bleh

Gryffseeker4: nm

SPEW919: nothing

HerbologyMaster91: same here

HerbologyMaster91: so is anyone planning to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?

Gryffseeker4: yep

ChAsEme93: most defiantly

SPEW919: yes

ChudleyCannons4evr: duhh

OutOFtheOrdinary: oh yes it should be rather fun I think. Are you going?

HerbologyMaster91: oh, well that's what I was going to…. I wanted to…well I was wondering….will you go with me Luna?

ChudleyCannons4evr: YEAH NEVILLEEEEEE

OutOFtheOrdinary: oooh Neville! Oh course, I would love to go with you!

HerbologyMaster91: would you really! That would be great!

ChAsEme93: awe you guys are so adorable

SPEW919: oh that's so sweet

ChudleyCannons4evr: gagging

SPEW919: oh Ron stop it. You're being very rude

ChudleyCannons4evr: yeah, yeah I know…. Harryyyyy come backkk!

Gryffseeker4: yeah I'm here just wanst paying attention for a sec.

ChAsEme93: lol

ChudleyCannons4evr: um Ginny that wasn't funny…

ChAsEme93: …..

Gryffseeker4: Ron would you just leave Ginny the hell alone for once!

ChudleyCannons4evr: whats that supposed to mean?!?

Gryffseeker4: this is what I means!

Gryffseeker4: Ginny will you go out with me

ChudleyCannons4evr: HARRY!

ChAsEme93: ……..

ChudleyCannons4evr: GINNY!

_Suddenly a new IM box pops up on Harry's screen with a single red word…_

ChAsEme93: yes.

ChAsEme93 signed off.

ChAsEme93 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.


	2. Two boys?

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's going to be like a mix of real life and AIM stuff too. That should be fun: ) Sorry it's kind of annoying to read without colors, I originally did have colors but I realized they don't show up. Haha. I'll try it out with bold this time, hopefully it will work better! Anyway… sorry how this basically makes so sense at all what so ever, like Harry Potter wise, but oh well I wanted to be different: ) Well here's the list again.

**Gryffseeker4** – Harry

**ChudleyCannons4evr** – Ron

**SPEW919** – Hermione

**ChAsEme93** – Ginny

**OutOFtheOrdinary** – Luna

**HerbologyMaster91** – Neville

­­­­­­­----------

"Then after adding your third ingredient…" listening to Snape's voice was like being tortured with the cruciatus curse….or maybe it was worse. Harry couldn't decide. All he wanted to do was get out of the class room as fast as he could. He hadn't spoken to Ginny or Ron all day. Hermione wasn't a fairly good option either since she was always with Ron these days considering they were 'going out'. This to Harry seemed more that they just like each other because Ron's too baby to actually ask her out.

**What do you care about Ron and Hermione's life? Ginny actually said YES!**_ What? You thought she wouldn't? _**Well actually…**_ Don't answer that._** Hum, well it seems that your little fit of rage last night worked out pretty well.**_ Yeah…I guess it did_. _In a really creepy way I think your right._** Thank you.**

"Class dismissed." Harry heard Snape say as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Your papers will be due on Monday; I expect no errors…at all." And with this everyone stood up and ran out the door to dinner. Harry walked silently down the very packed and very loud corridor toward the Great Hall. It was as if Harry were moving in slow motion while the rest of the school around him was in a type of fast forward mode. Suddenly, Harry spotted Ginny. Her long red hair seemed to reflect they sun coming through the windows. She _was_ beautiful and Harry loved it. Harry started to walk a little faster toward her, but suddenly…. Malfoy had walked right up to Ginny and rested his arm on her shoulders. Harry felt uneasiness inside of him. He hated Malfoy before, but now he really hated him.

_What's he got to do with Ginny anyway!_** I don't know! This isn't part of the plan!**_ Oh crap…_

He saw Malfoy whisper something in her ear. Ginny smiled, looked at him, removed his arm from her shoulders and rejoined the group of people heading into the Great Hall. Harry saw Malfoy stare at her as she walked away. He doubted Malfoy was looking at her back…but slightly lower.

Almost everyone had entered the Great Hall besides Harry and Malfoy.

"What's the matter Potter?" Malfoy asked making a face at Harry, "Think I'm stealing your little girlfriend eh?" Harry didn't respond; he only made a face back at him. "Well you haven't seen me _really_ try yet." He smirked and walked into the Great Hall toward the Slytherin table. Harry also walked in but toward the Gryffindor table. He didn't know where to sit anymore. He couldn't sit by Ron or Hermione and now he _really_ didn't want to sit by Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny called from the table motioning to come and sit by her. What was he supposed to do? He had to sit by her, and he did. "Hey how are you?" she said once he sat down. She was smiling at him. Harry quickly looked away in disgust and answered her. "Fine, never better." There was silence for a while as they ate. Then Ginny spoke.

"Sooo," She started, "are we still on for Hogsmeade?" She was still smiling at him. Harry didn't know what to do! Should he say no or yes?

_Just say yes!_** Why she can just go with Malfoy if she's so desperate! **_But I don't want her to go with him!_** Well she sure makes it like she wants to go with him!**_ Oh be quiet!_** Maybeee if you become more like Malfoy she will like you more…**_ What are you saying I do? Become a rude git?_** No I mean more, you know, **_**out there. **__Hu? Oh well do I say yes or no!?!_** Say yes!**

"Yeah." Harry answered her.

"Great," she said smiling even wider, "it should be fun."

Finally dinner was over, and Harry could go back up to his dormitory and relax for the rest of the night. He had no homework…except for Snape's essay. He would do that another day. He had been through to much today to think about writing anything.

----------

**PureBlood55** has send you 1 message

Accept? Reject?

_Ginny clicked Accept wondering who it could be…_

**PureBlood55: **Hey guess who

**ChAsEme93: **…idk who?

**PureBlood55: **Draco

**ChAsEme93:** oh right! that was kind of obvious. lol.

**ChAsEme93: **wait how did you get my sn?

**PureBlood55: **I have my ways…so whats up

**ChAsEme93: **nothing really. bored. doing nothing.hah.

**PureBlood55: **_wanna_ do something?

**ChAsEme93: **hah. sureee like what?

**PureBlood55: **meet me on the staircase.

**ChAsEme93: haha. wait what? now?**

**PureBlood55: yeah why not? **

PureBlood55 signed off.

PureBlood55 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

Ginny stopped for a minute and started at the screen…. She thought.

_Should I go?_** Of course you should go!**_ Yeah but what do you thinks going to happen?__What if someone sees us?!? _**Who Cares! **_Hum. But what about Harry, I really do like him._** So what! Malfoy likes you! So go!!**_ Er…fine._

**A/N: **I know again, really short! I am just not capable of writing long chapters. I get to bored and start rambling about things. Anyways, hope you liked it (more story format). Please review, that'd be great! Thanks!

---------

_Lily._


	3. Hogsmeade

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! It's more story, less IM.

----------

It was about 10 o'clock and there seemed to be no one in the common room. Ginny decided to go. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. Obviously it wasn't quiet enough. Someone had fallen asleep in the common room and had begun to move around. Ginny stopped suddenly on the stairs trying to see through the dark which was utterly impossible. The person seemed to have only sat up in alarm of the sound. She saw the shadow get up from the couch and head for the stairs.

_Oh my god! What am I going to do!?! I don't even know who this shadow is!_** Oh my god it's Ron!**_ OH MY GOD!_** Hehe. **_ Ergh, I hate you. _**Love you too!**_ Oh no, they're coming to the stairs! _

The shadow was slowly but surely heading toward the staircase which Ginny was standing on.

_Wait, if it was a boy why would he go up the girls' dormitory staircase?_** Maybe it's a girl.**_ Well, that is possible. _**Exactly. **

The shadow grew closer to the stairs. Ginny realized that it was too tall and large to be a girl, but then why would a boy be coming up this way…? It didn't matter right now, she had no where to hide herself. She tried to blend in the wall…that didn't work so well...

"Who's there?" the shadow asked, the voice was familiar…Ginny couldn't tell exactly who it was though. "Who are you?" The shadow asked trying to see who it was. Ginny took a deep breath then replied.

"Who are _you_?"

"_Ginny_?" said the voice.

"Harry!?!" Ginny said half shocked and half annoyed.

"What are you doing down here this late?" he asked her.

"Uhhh," Ginny didn't know what to say, "J-Just left a book down here."

"So you decided to get it at ten at night?" he said suspiciously

"Yeah, I did, you have a problem with that?" she snapped back at him. "And what were _you_ doing down here?"

"I was relaxing and I fell asleep." He answered simply.

"I bet you did." Ginny said crossing her arms…even if Harry wasn't able to see her. "Well if you don't mind," she said shoving him aside, "I'd like to get my book now."

"Fine." Harry said. Ginny heard him walk up the stairs. She pretended to search the table for a 'book' for a few minutes, until she was sure Harry wasn't there anymore. Finally, after a few minutes and wandering around the common room aimlessly Ginny stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief. She made her way over to the portal as she put the hood from her robes over her head and left.

She had done it. She made it out of the common room and was heading down the hall to the staircase. Ginny stopped for a minute before she opened the door to the staircase, tilted her head, and thought.

_Should I really be doing this?_** Uh yeah, duh.**_ Hum I don't know…I mean come on this is Malfoy we're talking about. _**Will you just get to the stairs already! **_Fine, but if anything thing totally weird happens I'm leaving straight away. _** Yeah, yeah I bet you will.**

She finally decided to open the door. The stairs never looked so empty, so cold…so alone. Ginny had never seen it so empty before in her whole life at Hogwarts. It was always full of students or teachers. Now it was just her…and Malfoy…wherever he was.

"Phstt," Ginny heard a voice from below her; she looked down over the railing which caused her hood to fall over her face. She removed the hood and looked down. "Hey Ginny." Malfoy said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey there." Ginny responded still looking down and smiling slightly still not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

**Come on tonight is the last night you have to be single, have fun!**_ What are you talking about?_** Hellooo tomorrow you're going with Harry to Hogsmeade remember? He asked you out, like boyfriend, girlfriend thing. **_Wow you're right…humm. Okay, you wanna see fun? I'll give you fun. _

Ginny hadn't realized that as she was thinking Malfoy had made his way up the stairs to the landing she was on. And without thinking about it, she grabbed his shirt with both her hands and gave him one hard kiss. Malfoy seemed a bit shocked at this at first but soon got used to it and kissed her back with the same pressure she gave him. He grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her tighter to his body. They continued this for what seemed like a long time. Thank God no one was on the stairs at that moment. Finally, after a few more kisses, Ginny stopped him.

"I need to go. It's getting late."

Malfoy was still looked a bit shocked at what just happened. "W-wanna meet again tomorrow?"

"No. I can't. I'm…busy."

"Maybe next week then?" He asked her. He was hooked, and that was it.

Ginny paused. "Maybe." She smiled and walked off the stairs.

---------

The next day Ginny woke up later then she usually did. She sat up and looked around. Everyone had already left the girls' dormitory and was in the Great Hall getting ready for their trip to Hogsmeade later. She was all alone. This was probably the first time it has ever happened. Ginny decided to take her time since no one was there to fight with about taking to much time or things like that. At first she just sat and thought about what she had done last night…

**That was fun!**_ Yeah I know, I know. See I told you I could be fun._** I finally believe you! Oh and by the way, he's really sexy!**_ Haha. I know. _**Uhh! He is so damn sexy it's just like ah oh my god! He's like OH MY GOD sexy. **_Yes, yes, I know. And I've got him totally hooked. _**Oh course I mean look at us. We're amazing!**

Ginny decided to get up and find an outfit for Hogsmeade. She went through her closet looking for a good pair of jeans to wear and a cute shirt. She finally resulted in wearing her favorite pair of jeans with a cute sky blue tank top and a red button down sweater with the same blue color as her tank top. Then she went into the bathroom to brush out her hair. It was a mess! Luckily her hair had a bit of a natural straightness to it so it wasn't so bad after she brushed it out. She decided to add a thin black head band to bring out the buttons on her sweater. When she was finally done with everything she had to do, she headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

The halls were pretty empty. There were a few people here and there but that was it. Just as Ginny was turning the last corner toward the Great Hall Malfoy came running up to her. "Ginny! Hey how are you?" he asked her catching his breath.

"Oh," she said in a kind of surprised voice. "I'm fine." She smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Great." he smiled back at her. But this smile was different. It wasn't one of his smirks, this time it was a _real_ smile.

**Damn he's sexy! **_Shut up!_

"Last night was fun." He said.

"Yeah I know." Ginny smiled at him.

"Do you…" Malfoy started but couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Ginny looked at him. "Do you…want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Oh…well…I'm kind of going with…friends." Ginny knew very well she wasn't going with friends. She was going with Harry and that was the truth, but she couldn't tell Malfoy that he would murder Harry…literally.

"Oh…can't you just tell them you can't go with them." He said grabbing her waist closer to him like he had done last night. "I wanted to have more time _alone_."

Ginny pushed herself away from him, "Oh no no no, I couldn't do that…I already told them I would go. Maybe we can go…" Ginny paused for a minute thinking about what she was going to say. "next time." She finished and walked away leaving him again in shock.

The Great Hall was for the most part empty. Ginny made her way over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hi Harry." she said with a smile. He nodded his head. "Are you OK?" Ginny asked him

"Fine." He said dryly, "I'm just fine."

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." Ginny said back half whispering half not.

The rest of the breakfast was silent. When Ginny was done she got up, told Harry she would meet him outside in the courtyard in an hour, and left.

**What's his issue today? **_Dunno Ron and Hermione probably got on his nerves. _** I guess so.**

--------

Before she knew it, it was already noon and she had to get to the courtyard to meet Harry. Ginny ran down the staircase (which look almost as empty as it did last night) and hurried outside. She found Harry sitting on one of the benches waiting for her. She apologized for being late and they went on their way to Hogsmeade with the rest of the group. In the group Ginny saw a few familiar faces. Ron and Hermione were obviously going together, and she also saw Neville and Luna holding hands. This made her think why Harry wasn't holding her hand…she looked over at Harry and he seemed to be deep in thought.

_God I want to hold her hand! _**No! Don't do it! I will smack you if you do! **_Come ooon pleaseee. _**NO! **_Humf, she's going to get suspicious though! _**Uhhhg, fine. But only because she will get suspicious! **_YAY!_

Harry moved closer to Ginny and took her hand in his. Ginny looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back, and they continued walking.

They soon arrived at Hogsmeade and everyone went different ways. Ginny and Harry kept walking straight. As they walked down the street they talked. Nothing special just…talking. They decided to go into The Three Broomsticks to warm up, since it was getting cold.

Ginny walked through the door and Harry followed her. They sat down at a table near the window and the door and talked some more.

"I remember when you used to be scared of me." Harry said. This made Ginny blush furiously but also laugh a bit. She put her hand over her mouth to try and keep herself from giggling. "Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." He said smiling at her, and removing her hand from her mouth. "Never cover you're mouth, you have a beautiful smile."

"Aw, you big sap." Ginny said smiling and leaning across the table to kiss him. Suddenly she heard a little jingle of a bell. Someone had just entered the bar. Ginny broke the kiss to see who it was, and also, she didn't want to draw a lot of attention to her and Harry. When she saw who it was, she could have just passed out right there. It was Malfoy!

'_Uck did he just wink at me! _** Umm I think so… **_Bleh! I could die!_

Malfoy continued to walk and took a seat at the bar.

"Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty! I'll go get drinks. You want one? Okay! Sounds good! Be right back!" she rambled on without even waiting for Harry to answer. Then quickly stood up and walked over to the bar, and asked for two Butterbeers. Malfoy was on the other side of the bar counter…Ginny sighed. She looked over at Harry, who was watching her very closely, and smiled. Everything was going alright so far. All she needed was her drinks and that'd be it. She would be safe with Harry.

In the corner of her eye Ginny saw Malfoy slowly making his way over to her. She looked straight ahead trying not to look at him. Ginny heard him slide into the stool next to her and order himself a Firewhiskey. She still wouldn't look at him. She didn't want to. She had told him that she was going with friends. If he saw her with Harry…Ginny didn't even want to think what he would do to him.

"Sooo," she heard him say next to her, "friends eh? Looks more like Potter to me." He said coolly. Ginny didn't answer him. She just continued to look straight. "Come on Gin," he caressed her upper thigh. She crossed her legs so that he would remove his hand. "You know you want me." She felt his hot breath whispered in her ear. Ginny's stomach turned when she heard this. At that moment she _did_ want him, but she couldn't let it show.

"Go away _Malfoy_." She said in a disgusted voice.

"Oooh, way to hurt a guy Gin." He said sarcastically.

_Damn, why were these drinks taking so long!_

"Is there a problem Malfoy?" Ginny turned her head so fast it almost hurt. It was Harry, she was saved. He smiled at her, and then went back to interrogating Malfoy. "Why, are you touching _my_ girlfriend?"

"Oh protective aren't we Potter?" Malfoy said pretending to be scared.

"Shove off Malfoy. Stay away from her." Harry said angrily

"You mean she didn't tell you?" he said. Harry looked puzzled, but Ginny knew what he was going to say, and she was not going to let him saying. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the building.

"What was that about?" he asked her curiously.

"Who knows, but I wasn't about to wait and find out." She said looking back at the door.

They both laughed as they continued walking through the streets looking for Ron and Hermione.

"God, where could they have gone?" Harry asked sarcastically. Ginny laughed then added, "Who know, probably off snogging some where."

"Hum, you're probably right." he said staring into the sky curiously which made Ginny giggle. They kept walking for a while and soon it was getting dark and rather cold. "We should probably get back to the castle for dinner. It's getting late." Harry said.

"UmKay." Ginny said wearily, and they slowly made there way back to the castle together. As they were walking back Ginny had a feeling someone was watching them…or rather her. She kept turning around to see if anyone was there but there never was.

They safely made their way back to the castle and headed for the Great Hall. Ginny could have sworn she heard footsteps but there was no one there…

Ginny stopped walking. "You know, I'm not really very hungry." She said to Harry.

"Are you sure?" he asked her

"Yeah, you go on without me. I'll see you in the Common Room."

"OK." He said giving her a light kiss on the cheek before walking into the Great Hall.

Ginny continued walking alone. The footsteps had stopped, which made her feel better. Suddenly she felt a tug on her sweater and found herself being pulled into a dark broom closet. She couldn't see anything! There was only one sliver of light coming from the bottom of the doors. Then there was a voice. The kind of voice that sends chills down her spine. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Ginny."

-------------

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait cause of Holiday and all. Oh well, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! D

_Lily._


End file.
